All My Life
by yukari-chan
Summary: mah birthday today!!! happie birthday yukari-chan!!!! ^^ im pathetic i noe... ok i finished it. THE wedding read and review arigatou!
1. Will You Wear This For A While?

all my life

**Disclaimer**- Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha. i own nothing... don't come calling to me.

**Author's Note**- Whaa!!! i find sooo many Sakura and Syaoran weddings i'm actually kinda umm... sick actually jealous... soo... herez my Tomoyo and Eriol wedding... its two-part kay? aiite All My Life was actually MY wedding song with Genrou but... aww who karez... r+r please...

" "- speech

_'italicized'_- writing in a letter, book, note

_italicized_- thoughts

( )- notes from the author

**All My Life**

- Yukari-chan

"Otanjobu omedeto! Happy Birthday Tomoyo-chan!!!" the gathered pack screamed to their friend since primary school.

Eriol went up to his girlfriend and gave her a hug and a peck, which was encouraged by the yelling in the background.

The little group consisted of Tomoyo's close friends from 4th grade. The gang were at a karaoke room they had rented for the night to celebrate Tomoyo's birthday. Eriol and Syaoran escaped the crowd and went out of the room, emerging in a few minutes with a birthday cake. They opened the door and shut the lights shocking a few and everyone started to sing.

A contented glow formed on her face as her best friend sat next to her singing.

"Happy Birthday to Tomoyo-chan! Happy Birthday to you!!!" (i really don't know how it's sung in japanese)

"Make a wish and blow out the candles!"

She took in a breath and set her mind on a birthday wish.

-click-

The lights went back on as the cake was being cut. Joy and laughter filled the air as pieces of cake were being given out. Eriol took back his seat next the birthday girl.

"…Happy Birthday Tomoyo..." he took her hands brought it up to his lips and gently placed a kiss on them. She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

"How bout your presents?"

"Hai!"

She took the top one off the pile and began to unwrap it.

"WHAA!!! Arigatou Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun!" (i got nooo idea what to say she got soo...)

As she finished opening all her presents an all too loud scream came.

"Eriol-kun!! What did you give Tomoyo-chan?!?!"

Surprised, Tomoyo looked at her lover and realized that she hadn't received his gift.

He took out a box that had a beige papery ribbon around it. She took the fragile looking box and rested it on her lap. Her delicate fingers untied the ribbon and she lifted the cover.

She gently raised each layer of tissue paper until she got to her destination. It was a book.

The outer cover was a light tan that had a cloth texture. On the center of the front cover, there was a frame, a thin wood frame that held a picture of Eriol and Tomoyo. They held hands as they tried to pose for the camera and still keep their eyes on each other. The picture was taken in winter. The background had a few trees with snow clinging on to the branches. It was freezing outside yet their delight of being with each other seemed so warm and inviting that the whole winter wonderland background seemed fake. She opened the book. It was filled with writing. It was a journal he kept where he wrote everything about Tomoyo and being with her. She read the first few lines.

_'Today I arrived in Tomoeda, Japan. I attend Tomoeda Primary School and I'm in 4th grade. The girl that sits in front of me is Daidouji Tomoyo. She has soft velvet purple eyes and dark long and wavy hair. Her smile is so pure and somehow, she has already captured my heart. When I went by her seat, her greeting was so warm and inviting. Tomoyo-chan makes me forget the reason I'm here and she makes me dread the idea of returning to England.'_

She looked at him and smiled. Her eyes were a bit watery as she grasped him for a hug.

"Arigatou Eriol-kun! I love it!"

"Do itashimashite... Just wanted you to know you've got my heart since the first day and that you still have it."

A little piece of paper fell out with the letter "M" on it. She held it up and looked at him questionably.

"It's a puzzle, for you. Wait for me, you'll be receiving a piece of paper with a letter on it every few days."

A little confusion filled her eyes but that was washed away as they snapped back to reality.

-A Few Weeks Later-

Tomoyo spread the pieces of paper on her bed. She had already collected 9 from Eriol. The letters were- M, R, W, L, O, R, E, I and Y. Sakura looked at the letters her friend had gotten and thought pensively.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe... but do you really think so?"

"Look, there is 'W, I, L'. You need one more 'L' and that is 'WILL'. Also, you have 'M, E', 'ME'. The 'Y, O' is probably 'YOU'..."

Tomoyo slowly took in what Sakura had just said. The main word was still missing from the phrase she was suggesting and it might not be it.

-More Weeks Later-

Her next letters were 'L, M, Y and O'. She put the letter together. 'WILL YOU M_RRY ME'. Tomoyo stared at the missing letter hoping, wishing and praying to get that missing letter.

She sat on the bench under their tree, her face beamed as he came her way. He smiled back at her as he made his way over to the bench and handed her a piece of paper. It read '?'. She pecked him and looked at him waiting for her last letter. Nothing.

Tomoyo spent the day with Sakura. They went shopping and Tomoyo came up with new ideas for outfits for Sakura. After a tiring day, she dragged her legs up the stairs and turned the doorknob. Her socked feet walked into the carpet room and she stopped as she looked at her bed. Red rose petals made out the letter 'A' on her bed. She looked at the male sitting in front of her desk, patiently waiting.

"Have you figured it out yet?"

His sapphire eyes gazed longingly at hers as she slowly made her way to her drawer. Inside, she took out a wooden box and opened it. She poured out the contents. The pieces of papers containing letters laid on the end of her bed. She arranged the letters so they spelt out THE question.

"Eriol, I'm not sure if i got it right, maybe you would like to help me..."

he got up from her chair and wrapped his arms around her protectively. She held onto him as he leaned into her ear and whispered.

"Will you marry me?" He took her hand and slipped something into her palm. She held on tightly to the tiny object.

"Aishiteru Eriol."

"So, is that a yes?"

Tomoyo freed herself from his hold and went over to her desk. She took a pen and a piece of paper. After writing something on the paper, she ripped it into a few pieces. She took his hand and dropped the pieces on his palm.

'G, R, D, E, A, E'

He arranged the letters in a way he was happy with, 'AGREED'.

She ran in his arms and whispered "yes". He took the ring and took her left hand. The silver band was engraved with 'ZUTTO'. The ring fit perfectly on her finger.

"Should we go and tell them?"

**Author's Note**- That was part one, what did you think? When i first started out, i had a completely different idea... but this came out good... please r+r... the next part will come out soon!!!


	2. You Are The Reason I'm Here

all my life

**Disclaimer**- Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha. I own nothing... don't come calling to me.

**Author's Note**- Lalala Here Comes Da Bride!!! The ending to my tomoyoxeriol wedding… I had quite some problems… but they all solved except for the spelling mistakes you occasionally find… Anywayz All My Life was MY wedding song with Gen-chan… I've been having problems with which fic to do next V_v its all too clustered n I end up with crappy stories like realization part II… oo wellz I posted it already soo… blah! Guest starring Yukari; Me! As the priesTESS * glares at Mystic-chan * and Genrou aka Tasuki as my date! Oo yeah either before or after I post this I will be posting an AnC fic… itz about Shuro… realize! This is shameless promotion! * tomatoes are thrown at yukari-chan * pleaz go check it out! "zutto" means "always" or "forever" Ummm r+r!

" "- speech

_italicized_- thoughts

( )- notes from the author

**All My Life**

- Yukari-chan

Sakura stood in front of the scene her best friends had arranged for their marriage. In her arms was Tomoyo's pure white silk and satin wedding dress. The garden wasn't done yet. It was still late afternoon. The wedding didn't start till the sun was downhill. That would be a more breath-taking scene. Now, the workers were setting up the mini circular veranda and making rows with the white benches.

All the chairs and the veranda were under a dome shape created with white blossoms with lights twirled around them. The air was cool and scented with all the flowers. Baskets of a combination of spring flowers with candles in the center to help light the aisle.

Sakura held onto the two gowns and went to Tomoyo's tent where her make-up and hair were being done.

"Tomoyo-chan? It's Sakura."

"Come in." Sakura lifted the tent cloth gingerly and went inside where the other bridesmaid and the bride and her mother were.

"Gomen I'm late."

"Don't worry Sakura, there's still a long time…"

"Chiharu-chan! You look wonderful in the gown!!!"

"I'm sure you will too when you wear yours, but Tomoyo-chan is the shining star and we can't steal her light no matter how much we try."

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm going to change into my dress, you should too. We need to see if there are any last minute adjustments."

"Hai Sakura-chan."

-¦- -¦- -¦- -¦- -¦-

Eriol paced restlessly in his tent as Syaoran, Takashi and Touya kept telling him to calm down and relax.

"Eriol-kun, I couldn't have known that you would get married before I did."

"Syaoran-kun. It's an exciting feeling. Your whole body and mind is rushing and images with her keeps repeating in my mind. I'm dying for the day you are the one standing up at the altar. Demo… I shouldn't say that yet. I'm not even there yet."

"Come on… shut up for a second and sit down. You wouldn't make it through anything if you are this jittery."

"Who said I'm jittery?"

-¦- -¦- -¦- -¦- -¦-

Sakura stood in front of the mirror. She was in a long pale blue satin gown that hung onto the curves of her body. It was sleeveless and the collar was drapey( I know its not a word) and looked like a loose scarf around her neck. The collar of the gown was not too high. It was low enough to show off Sakura's collarbones. A little silver chain with a small pearl hung on her neck. Her hair was put in a half ponytail that was curled creating wavy tresses. No matter how great Sakura looked she could not have out shone Tomoyo.

Tomoyo came out. The tiny lamp inside her tent reflected off her wedding dress so perfectly. Pure white silk and satin against her pale skin made her seem… magical. The collar of her dress was a low square cut. The dress had long flared sleeves. At the elbows, there was a slit that went down to the end of the fabric, creating an opening for her arms. From her hips, the gown flared out slightly. The upper left side of the dress had a slit that ran all the way down, revealing the second layer underneath it. The top layer was white silk with little embroidered flowers scattered from her waist down. The bottom layer was a bit darker. Tomoyo held onto the veil and blushed as everyone exclaimed on how beautiful she was.

"Tomoyo, sit down." Her mother ordered. Tomoyo sat down carefully.

"Okaa-san… I'm nervous."

"Shh…" Sonomi fixed her daughter's hair and stuck a pin in it. Tomoyo's hair was put up in a loose messy bun and loose locks of wavy dark violet tresses framed her face.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan, for lending me your mother's earrings."

"Hehe… no problem. Here, put them on." The little diamond studs glittered as the tiny pearl suspended from it glowed.

"You have your new, your borrowed and here's your old." Sonomi handed Tomoyo the velvet box that contained the present from Tomoyo's 13th birthday. The purple velvet box snapped shut as Tomoyo held the fragile necklace.

"Here, let me help you." Tomoyo lifted the loose strands away from her neck as Sakura clasp the necklace shut. A small circular diamond with a silver edge hung from her neck.

"Okaa-san… I don't have a blue…"

"Tomoyo-chan, don't worry, me and Chiharu-chan took care of that for you."

From behind, Chiharu took out a box with a delicately tied blue ribbon around it.

"Here, Tomoyo-chan, your blue."

Tomoyo untied the ribbon and lifted the cover. Inside, she found a lacey pastel blue garter. She gingerly lifted up the delicate lace and gave her friends a questioning look.

"We knew you didn't have one. Cause Tomoyo-chan isn't the kind to buy garters for herself…"

"…So, we being your bridesmaids found it our responsibilities to do that for you. Now, hurry up and put it on."

Tomoyo shook off her shoes and slipped the garter up her leg. She stuck her foot back into her heels and stood up. The violet eyes sparkled as she looked into the mirror. Sonomi stood behind her and held her shoulders.

"Baby, you look beautiful. Today is the day for you to shine."

"Okaa-san."

"I've finally gotten here. The day where I see my daughter get married."

"Tomoyo-chan?" a voice sounded from outside.

"Come in." Meilin's head stuck in from under the tent cloth.

"MEILIN-CHAN!!!! You made it!!!"

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world!!!… too bad I can't hug you. I'll mess up your attire.

-¦- -¦- -¦- -¦- -¦-

Everyone started to assemble inside the dome as the lights started to turn on. The sky had turned starry and the candles inside the flower baskets were lit. it created a whole new magical world. Sonomi walked up to Fujitaka and spoke to him.

"Arigatou."

"Hmm? Oh no problem."

"Really… thank you. Thank you for taking my daughter down the aisle…"

"Tomoyo is like another daughter to me… I am honored to be able to do this…"

The orange haired gentleman who had accompanied the priestess here was sitting somewhere in the middle or the crowd of friends of the couple. A girl with dark wavy hair stood up in the veranda where she would be marrying Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa-san. Her azure eyes with a jade hue glowed and her white robe shone as she lit the candles surrounding the veranda. The lights were already enough but the candles added a softer, more beautiful and mystical mood. The priestess, Yukari (aka fang boi no miko) stood there, with her book and short speech (My fifteen minutes… actually seconds of fame will continue later).

-¦- -¦- -¦- -¦- -¦-

"Let me help you." Sakura lifted the veil over and covered Tomoyo's face with it.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan. You look beautiful. Nothing can go wrong."

"Arigatou."

The bridesmaids, the flower girl, the bride and her escort got ready as they awaited the sound of the chords.

-¦- -¦- -¦- -¦- -¦-  
Yukari gave a little signal to the orchestra as the march began to play. Eriol stood rooted in front of the veranda, awaiting his first love to come through. He looked up at the night sky. Through the gaps of the dome made of blossomed branches, the stars shone. They glistened and sparkled as he found the two he always looked at. They were shining extra bright that night.

Syaoran and Takashi stood next to Eriol. They were softly and very quietly whispering words of comfort to the groom.

A little girl came through the flower framed arch and started to toss rose petals as she was instructed by the two older girls. A bright smile played on the girl's lips as she walked happily down the candle lit path. Then came Sakura and Chiharu. The best man's eyes glazed over as he saw his little cherry blossom. She looked spectacular. Takashi's eyes actually opened when Chiharu was walking down the aisle. The fire from the candles made their dresses glow. The two girls stood where they were assigned. Then **those** chords played. Tomoyo's arm was around Fujitaka's as he led her down the pathway. It seemed to last forever to her. The road seemed so long but she had made it. Fujitaka took her hand in his and whispered words of luck and encouragement. Tomoyo walked to her spot and gave Eriol her hand as he took it and led her up the 2 stairs to the raised veranda. Her hands clutched tightly onto her bouquet of white roses, pink gerbera daisies, blushing roses and more daisies. The ribbon of the flowers hung elegantly as it rested against her gown.

-¦- -¦- -¦- -¦- -¦-

The priestess' voice rang around the area.

"Today is a very special day… a very special night. We are here in this beautiful scenic place to bring together two people. Two soulmates. Two friends. Two lovers. I can't say I've known these two for a long time but I've known them enough to be touched by their love. This couple has inspired me so much with their understanding and coping ways. I'm so honored to be the one to bring them together (I am the one that knows them best… since it is my fic). These two people share an indescribable bond. They are perfect for each other. The two are human enough that they know, care and feel for each other. They've helped each other through the terrible times. They've laughed and cried and they are comfortable with each other. All this has made them acceptable to us, to the world, to themselves. I praise them and I pray for the best. Hiiragizawa-san and Daidouji-san have written their own vows, which they will recite. It was requested that this will not follow tradition with the vows so, you may begin."

Eriol took the flowers out of Tomoyo's hands as he passed it to Sakura to hold. He took Tomoyo's hands and held them tightly.

"Tomoyo, you are my soulmate, my friend, my first love. You mean the world to me. And I want to have the joy of sharing a life with you." He brushed away the tear from his eyes and continued.

"I remember when I first met you, you were so… innocent, so pure, so easy to love. The feeling you gave me was indescribable. I love that emotion and I hope to live with it everyday of my life. My only wish in this entire world is to wake up and be greeted by your engaging smile which could banish any depression from my heart and replace it with comfort, happiness and love."

Tomoyo pulled back her hands and wiped her tears. Her hands automatically reached back for his as she began her vow.

"It was by chance I met you, yet I believe it was our destiny to be together. My life only seems complete if you are in it. Everything I know and treasure in this world is reflected in your eyes. You were there for me every step of the way. You shared my triumphs and defeats. You guided me out of the darkness. I want you to know that you are the reason I live, everything I do I do it for you. I love you. I've always had and I always will. Aishiteru Eriol." 

"Please exchange rings."

A little chocolate haired boy in a black tuxedo walked up and held out a red velvet pillow where the two rings rested. Eriol reached over and took Tomoyo's ring. He fingered the silver band with the engravings in it carefully. Outside, a very elegantly written "T&E" were on it. Inside, there was _Eriol_ engraved in it and _9-24_ in it. September 24th was the day they had met. He took her left hand and held it tightly. He brought her hand to his lips and planted a kiss on it before slipping the ring on her finger.

She took the other ring. _Tomoyo_ and _9-24_ engraved in it. She took his hand and fiddled with the platinum silver ring. Tomoyo gazed up at Eriol. Violet eyes locked with sapphire eyes. She delicately slid the ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you… man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Eriol lifted the veil over Tomoyo's face and his finger traced the outline of her features softly. She lowered her lids as they pulled closer to each other and sealed their lives together with a kiss.

"Aishiteru"

-¦- -¦- -¦- -¦- -¦-

After a long time of trying and embarrassments, Eriol finally got the garter off Tomoyo's leg. Screams and shouts of encouragement were aimed for the couple.

"Who's going to catch the bouquet?!?!?!?"

Tomoyo turned around and threw the combination of roses and daisies into the air.

Plop the bouquet landed right in Chiharu's arms.

Screams and cheers from the group of guys had confirmed that someone had caught the garter.

Takashi was pushed out of the crowd and into Chiharu with the garter still hanging off his head. He took a look at the bouquet in Chiharu's arms and gave a little smirk.

"Do you really want me to ask now?"

"Yes."

"But it'll ruin the plans I made to propose…" Chiharu ran in his arms and pecked him.

"Then I'll wait… but promise me. It's going to be soon."

"I promise. Just wait."

-¦- -¦- -¦- -¦- -¦-

In the back, Yukari and Tasuki were slow dancing. Tasuki stopped and he knelt down. No words were heard from our distance but Yukari had her hands over her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks. Tasuki took her hand and slipped on a silver ring. Yukari pulled him up and they embraced. (hey… I needed that to boost my energy…)

-¦- -¦- -¦- -¦- -¦-

Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly.

"You look gorgeous tonight."

"You don't look bad either… although… you can do something about the hair… Syaoran?"

"Hai?"

"When will we…"

"Soon… it's just based on your answer and when I'm going to propose… unless you want to…"

"Maybe I will… Promise me you won't be shocked."

"I Swear. To the stars and the moon that no matter what. I'll marry Kinomoto Sakura. I Swear. No matter how hard it is. I'll get you to become my wife…I Swear…"

**Author's Note**- Ahh I enjoyed writing this… I like doing wedding fics.. I might continue… ahh so how was it? Was it sweet? Cute? Anything?Got something to tell me but you don't want to post it up as a review? Email yukari kou at xruby_moonx@hotmail.com Please tell me r+r ^_^ arigatou!


End file.
